computercraftfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение участника:TreanTess
Помогите поставить RedWorkOS уже какой раз ставлю всё время когда запускаю компьютер в minecraft какая-то ошибка, и ещё обновите ссылку уже вышла новая версия! Заранее спасибо! ColonelTim да там всё просто... я ставил с флопика как сказано тутТУТ, если инглишем владеешь, вообще в лёт разберёшься. если нет, то мой скайп: coloneltim1 Да у меня нету такой папки "Disk". А обычную версию я ставил. Так как на флопик поставить? И где эта папка disk вообще находится????? P.S. У меня даже нету папки computer!!!!! Что делать??????? пакка должна быть, если ты хоть раз запускал компьютер, и брал дискеты а путь к ней такой: \.minecraft\saves\World\computer\disk P. S. S Всё нашёл. Просто не там искал! И ещё, а каким блокнотом лучше всего редактировать код? Так, давай по порядку, во первых, вставь дискету в компьютер... Запомни её номер... Сверни игру, залезай в папку .minecraft\saves\World\computer\disk и далее, номер диска. далее, вернись в игру и пропиши команду reboot. Должек появится экран приветствия, виберай двойку, и инсталируй на комп. Очень советую так же установить себе Midcraft Commander а узнать о нем можноТУТ это командер, который поможет в навигации. мне он очень облегчил задачу. теперь учусь писать программы. у меня проблемма с инглишем, и я не програмер, и потому начал с нуля. Но мод интересный, и даёт множество возможностей, и потому хочется его освоить Лично я использую Notepad++, потому как у него, есть подсветка синтаксиса. но и обычный блокнот хорошо с этой работой справляется. Notepad++ Так жеВОТ помощь по настройке notepad++ Надеюсь помог Notepad++ уже давно использую в модинге Minecraft'а, с redworks у меня уже всё вышло. Но только когда в notepad++ пишу print ("_текст_") то в майнкрвфте пишет ошибку, нужно писать без (), а когда в компьютере пишу то нужно ставить (). Создай тему на форуме, про 1.3 Midcraft Commander 0.5.0.2, с сылкой на скачивание, и перефодом описания. д.дям очень поможет менеджер. А ещё им поможет перевод установки, потому как там не всё просто, и нужно править один файл, в блокноте. лично я считаю, что компютеркрафт, гениален, если бы было больше туториалов, по нему. я так всё перевожу гуглом, или промтом. но это не удобно, а главное, информации, доходят крохи, а этот мод, требует понимать, что ты делаешь. На днях, я поеду к великолепному програмисту, да бы он хоть немного ввел меня в курс дела, обьяснил и растолковал основы. показал примеры. если на меня найдёт просветление, и я пойму хотя бы десятую часть сказаного, я буду делится тут и на других форумах, с желающими. но нужны переводчики, которые будут переводить зарубежные форумы, брать от туда информацию, и выкладывать её тут. Мозможно, найдётся человек, который переведёт хелпу и в самом моде. так же, хотелось бы узнать и понять, как вносить некоторые программы, в автозагрузку. поковырявшись по форумам, и поюзав других источников, я нашел вот такую программу для замка, local function clearScreen() term.clear() term.setCursorPos(1, 1) end while true do clearScreen() print ("Type password to enter {Название локации, куда ведёт дверь}!") if read("*") "Тут пишем пароль" then clearScreen() print("Correct Password!") print("Open door for how long?") local a = read() считывает введёное вами время до закрытия двери clearScreen() print("Opening door!") sleep (1) redstone.setOutput("back",true) ''Тут указан, откуда идёт редстоун ''clearScreen() sleep (a) ''ждёт, указаное вами время ''print("Door lock!") sleep (1) redstone.setOutput("back",false) clearScreen() else clearScreen() print("Incorrect Password, please try again.") sleep (5) end end Плюс этого кода в том, что ты сам выбираешь, на сколько открыть замок (в секундах) идея была взята ТУТ, но с правками от меня если не трудно, опубликуй этот код. не работает :( Точнее работает но дверь открылась только первый раз. А потом не открывается НИКАК! Стой! Так как Midcraft Commander установить куда эти файлы кидать??? И ещё что это за мод http://www.computercraft.info/forums2/index.php?/topic/217-13-turtle-wifi-remote-control-software/ Тоесть сам робот. А что это http://minecraftcomputercraft.wikia.com/wiki/Rednet_(API) ? Да нет всё работает как нужно. если открывал в нотпаде++ то в игре, нужно войти в редактирование, и проверить, не появился ли артефакт... бывает у меня такое. но так всё правильно. Дай аську или скайп, тут не удобно писать вообще, в кратце, ремоут туртл контроллер, это управление черепахой с компа на прямую Rednet (API) это служба обмена сообщениями... как фидо.нет для сингла, совершенно бесполезен коммандер ставить сюда: .minecraft\mods\ComputerCraft\lua\rom\programs но потом нужно отредактировать файл... но хоть убей, не могу найти где описание этого процесса skype - eduardf7 icq - ????????? У меня вопрос, тут кроме нас, есть ещё кто-нить?, кто мог бы пекревести вотЭто. И я вообще не понимаю как подрубить модем именно к компу. щёлкаю правой клавишей, и открывается консоль, а мне нужно, что бы прицепился модем Дай ссылку на мод там где робот. И ещё Midcraft Commander, что там нужно править??? а про модем, ЗАЧЕМ? Тоесть что тот модем дает в игре???? Ты вообще в английском хоть чуть чуть рубишь? Там же написано, через модем, можно связывать компютеры, или компьютер с черепахой, к примеру для прямого управления черепахой. Слушай, я не помнь, что править, может и не для этого аддона. ты поставь, если работает, то и гуд. А что там за мод с роботами? Как добавить черепаху и ещё я установил модем, и как из теперь по вай-фай сойденить напиши код программы. И уже вышел computercraft 1.3 ссылка http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j5j3wj75jzfd7bu и напиши о нововедениях на... Вообщем создай новый раздел про черепаху. И программы для нее! Ау, ты вообще читал что я писал? я не програмист, я не умею писать программы, я учусь, но медленно. Точто я писал, это по сути, чужая программа, с моими правками. И про 1.3 я уже писал в кометнариях, и что он вышел, и что там модемы и черепахи есть. я сразу себе его поставил. программы с расширениями возможностей черепахТут итут а ещё есть хорошая ОС я тут статьи заполнять не возьмусь. был бы форум, другое дело, а это вики, тут пусть пишут те кто понимает что и как. зря ты сразу за вики взялся, сперва нужно было форум создать, набрать команду, програмера, переводчика, сёрчеров, и оформителя, а вот потом, когда база собралась бы не маленькая, и были бы материалы из которых можно построить фундамент вики, статьи, на которых всё держалось бы, вот тогда только, можно было бы создавать, но не отдельно, а в рамкахэтого проекта . аВот ссылка на управление черепахой ты скайп когда нибудь включаешь? воттут мы найдём ответы на многие вопросы.